Mama's Mine
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Young Hong Kong is really possessive of his mother and doesn't want to share with his father. "Mama's mine, Daddy! You can't have him!" Tea Family, IggyChu, fluff


Walking down the stairs one step at a time, young Hong Kong held his panda plush by its hand and used his other spare hand to steady himself by placing it onto the wall. Once he was on the first floor, the young Chinese nation followed his nose to the kitchen where his mother was brewing tea. Running as fast as his little 4-and-a-half-year-old legs can take him, Hong Kong ran over to his mother, hugging his leg as it was the only thing he could hug at his height.

China jumped a bit at the sudden touch, turning down to see his son. The Chinese nation gave a gentle smile as he patted the young boy's head. "Nihao, Xiang. Would you like some tea aru?" Hong Kong nodded, letting go of his mother's leg and struggling into a tall chair, eventually sitting in it.

China gave a subtle giggle behind his long sleeve at his son's antics, causing Hong Kong to blush and pout. The old of the two only smiled and poured himself and his son a cup of tea. Out of nowhere, Hong Kong asked, "Mama loves Xiang, right?" with a head tilt, causing China to choke on his tea.

"W-why would you ask a silly question like that aru? Of course Mama loves you, Xiang." China answered, ruffling Hong Kong's hair.

"I thought so..." the young boy said to himself, confusing his mother. He was about to question Hong Kong, but the sound of the front door clicking open distracted him.

"Oh, looks like your father's home, Xiang." China smiled, not noticing Hong Kong's intense facial expression. "Let's go greet daddy aru." The Chinese nation stood from his seat, the younger nation running over to him and hugging his leg like before. China looked down again at Hong Kong as the said nation looked back up at him.

Hong Kong stepped back, holding his arms up. "Up!" China snorted and smiled, shaking his head. He bent down and picked up his son, giving young Hong Kong a kiss on the cheek as he lifted him up.

When the two went to the front, China holding Hong Kong and Hong Kong holding onto China's neck, England was already inside, removing his shoes and coat.

"I'm home!" the England man shouted, not noticing Hong Kong and China's presence at the moment.

"I can see that aru." China smiled, gaining England's attention. "Welcome home, Arthur." England smiled, walking over to the two most important people in his life.

"Great to be back, Love." England said, leaning into China for a kiss. But before his lips could reach China's, the Brit felt a small hand touch his forehead and push him away.

"No!" little Hong Kong shouted.

"X-Xiang!" China disbelievingly said to his son. England also stared back at his son with disbelieve.

"No, Daddy! Mama's mine!" the young boy shouted to his father, hugging his mother's neck tightly. "Mama said he loved me!"

The two adults were speechless at their son's little outburst. They looked at each other then back at him again.

"Mama's mine, Daddy!" he repeated again. "You can't have him!"

"Now, Xiang‒" England started, but was cut off by the pouty child.

"No! Mama's mine!" Hong Kong repeated again. "Just ask Mama! Who do you love more, Mama; me or Daddy?" the young boy added, turning to China. England did the same.

China flinched at Hong Kong's sudden question. He wasn't sure how to answer the question. The Chinese nation turned to his husband. The Brit only shrugged, stumped on what to do at the moment as well.

"Now, Xiang," China started, "I love you and Daddy both very much. I love Daddy because he is Daddy, and I love you because you are you aru." Hong Kong pouted and crossed his arms, not pleased that he didn't get the answer he wanted. "Okay?"

"Okay, Mama..." he answered through his pout.

China and England smiled, both happy at how obedient and understanding their son was. Hong Kong hugged his mother's neck again and the family moved to the couch, taking a seat.

"Yao, I do not believe I have gotten my 'welcome back' kiss yet." England teased with a smirk. China rolled his eyes at his husband. As the two leaned in to attempt their second kiss, a similar result happened as the last.

Hong Kong suddenly turned his mother's head towards him and kissed him.

China's eyes shot open as his son kissed his lips. England did the same when he felt China's ponytail smacked his face when Hong Kong turned his head.

When Hong Kong pulled back from the chaste and brisk kiss, he turned to his father and gave a sly smirk. "Mama's still mine, Daddy!" he said, hopping off his mother and running away, panda in hand.

"X-Xiang!" both China and England shouted.

"Aiyah..." China groaned to himself.

"I can't believe my new rival for love is my son..." England joked with a weak smile. China rolled his eyes again, finally giving England his 'welcome home' kiss. As he pulled back, the Brit wrapped his arms around his body, pulling him close.

"You know we're going to need to clear this out with Xiang aru." China said, leaning into his husband's embrace.

"Of course... By the way, " England started, "who _do _you love more?"

"...Oh! I just remembered I made tea in the kitchen aru!" China sat up suddenly, standing up and trotting towards the kitchen. "Would you like some, Arthur?"

"..." England sat alone for a second, letting China's actions sink in before getting up himself and heading towards the kitchen. "Yao?"

* * *

_Just a quick one-shot that was on my mind. I thought it'd be really cute. This isn't a Panda Pair/HKxChina thing, just fluffy Tea Family with little Hong Kong. If you usually read my other stories, do you mind checking out a poll on my FanFic page? Please and Xie xie~_

_Reviews are Loved, please excuse grammar and/or spelling.  
_

_So, who do _you _think China loves more? Hehehe~_

_**Thank you for Reading!**  
_


End file.
